


Despite Everything...

by pastaprince



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaprince/pseuds/pastaprince





	Despite Everything...

"No..."

Asriel took a step forward, pressing his palms against the soft quilt ontop of his sibling's bed, his hands only inches away from the human's still ones.  
"No...no, wait...wait, I change my mind...this isn't a good idea anymore, Chara..."  
Tears fell from his eyes and soaked into the sheets just below him.  
"Please...please, no...I don't want this anymore!"

The human's eyes opened slowly, staring at their bedside to their brother. A small smile appeared on their face.  
"Azzy...this is a good thing, remember?...  
Aren't you happy?"

Asriel furrowed his eyebrows, eyes locked on his sibling's.  
He let out a sob and shook his head.

"You'll be free...you and mom and dad...all of the monsters here...will finally be free..."  
Chara's smile grew then faltered slightly when they winced, their hand jolting to grab at their stomach in pain.  
"I don't want to..." Asriel whined.  
"What's the point in being free if you aren't with me...?"

Chara stared at their brother, eyes hazey and dim.  
They didn't speak, their eyebrows were knit together tight in pain, feeling tears rush to their eyes.

"P-Please...I don't wanna be alone..."  
Asriel whimpered out, watching the human's eyes close.  
"Chara...?"


End file.
